Motor vehicles contain numerous lighting devices for both interior and exterior illumination. For example, exterior vehicle lighting devices may perform stop light functions, taillight functions, headlamp functions, daytime running light functions, dynamic bending light functions, and fog light functions.
Vehicle manufacturers have made an effort to design vehicle lighting devices in consideration of the styling of a vehicle on which the lighting devices are mounted. Further, vehicle manufacturers may provide optional lighting effects (in addition to the required lighting functionality) to enhance vehicle styling.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.